


Protector

by GarcysFlereal



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/pseuds/GarcysFlereal
Summary: His motions were fluid, controlled, masculine, and well-practiced. Feeling her back against his chest and his protective grip on her made her heart pound in her chest.





	Protector

Neither one of them expected a second Rittenhouse sleeper agent. Upon hearing the gunshot, Lucy’s body froze. She didn’t have time to think of how to react. She let out a small scream as Garcia quite literally took her breath away as he picked her up with one arm and pulled her into his body and held her with a strong grip. She knew there was no way in Hell that anyone could harm her with him by her side.

 _Was he a dancer?_ She wondered, recalling the time in Nazi Germany when he pulled her aside, leading her as if they were on a dance floor. His motions were fluid, controlled, masculine, and well-practiced. Feeling her back against his chest and his protective grip on her made her heart pound in her chest. He instructed her to “stay here” as he went down to check on Don. Under any other circumstance, with anyone else, she wouldn’t have listened, but there was something in his tone of voice that told her to do as he said because it was best for her safety. So she peeked out from behind the wall and looked down at him and waited until he determined it was safe.

Lucy sits up on the couch and stares at the bottle of Kovrov vodka on the table. She picks it up and makes the decision to be with Garcia tonight, to take him up on his offer to get to know each other better.


End file.
